Mistletoe
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Tomoe gets an idea while helping Nanami decorate for the holidays.


Mistletoe

"There you are Tomoe! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Nanami said excitedly.

"What for?" Tomoe replied lazily.

"I need your help!" Nanami says ignoring his tone. She walks over to him and pulls him off the ground saying, "Come on!"

"Yes, my lady" he groans. She grins widely and his heart skips a beat. She drags him to the sitting room and waves her hands and says "Ta-da!"

Tomoe stared at his master in confusion. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's Christmas decorations" she explained as she walked over to a box and began to pull out ribbons and other assorted decorations out. She began to ramble but stopped when she saw the confused look at Tomoe's face.

"Nanami, what is Christmas?" he asked as he stared into the box. She laughed "Well it's a holiday, celebrated in December, it's a time when families get together and give each other gifts."

He did not say a word after she finished her explanation, instead he just nodded. Nanami went back to sorting her decorations but stopped when he spoke again "What is this?" as he pulled something out of the box and held it up to examine it.

Nanami looked up and clapped her hands. "There it is, I've been looking for this!"

"What is it?" he asked as he sniffed it and made a silly face. Nanami giggled and took it from him, her face went all dreamy and he had to clear his throat to get her attention once more. She took it from him and said, "This is mistletoe" he looked at her quizzically and she began to explain, her face turned red when she got to the kissing part, Tomoe noticed but decided not to point it out. He enjoyed making her embarrassed when it came to romance but now was not the time, he knew the snake was somewhere in the house and he had a bad habit of ruining moments between them. Just as Nanami began to decorate again he slipped the mistletoe into his pocket and started to come up with a plan. He helped her hang up what he could and soon she retreated to her room to get some sleep.

Tomoe sat up on his futon and listened intently, he waited and waited until he thought the moment was right. He twitched his ears and heard silence. He knew the time was right and got up and slipped out of his room. He tiptoed down the hall towards his master's quarters, he quietly opened the door and dusked inside. He walked over to her futon and gazed at her with affection. He quietly leaned down and got to work on his plan. Once he was done he gazed at her one last time before sneaking back to his room to wait. He was quite anxious about his plan and slept rather fitfully.

He awoke earlier than normal and quickly got up and dressed. He tiptoes to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. He knew this would wake the snake and so he was unsurprised when Mizuki appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Tomoe" the snake said as he rubbed his eyes. Tomoe muttered a response and turned and said "Mizuki, I need you to run to the market." Mizuki groaned but turned and fled when he saw the steely glare he was receiving from Tomoe.

Once Tomoe knew the snake was gone he put together the tray and made his way to his master's quarters. He knew her sleeping habits and was unsurprised to see her futon a mess of tangled blankets and limbs. He set down the tray as gently as he could, he walked over and flung open the shutters to let the light in.

Nanami groaned when the sunlight hit her in the face, she tried to bury herself back into her blankets but squealed when a voice said, "Good morning, my lady."

"Tomoe" she said sleepily. He nodded and she turned to see the fox sitting beside her bed a tray of food next to him. She smiled and thanked him and dug in, she furrowed her brow when she noticed that Tomoe had not moved. She continued to eat but fidgeted. Tomoe of course took notice of her discomfort and laughed internally. She finally worked up the nerve to ask "Tomoe, is there something wrong?"

He smiled lazily and replied, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, ummm…." She stopped when he inched closer to her, her skin turned crimson and she tried to retreat but had nowhere to flee to. Her behavior spurred him on and he whispered her name as he reached out a hand and fingered the collar of her pajama top. She gasped and froze in place as he murmured "What is this lovely decoration we have here?"

Nanami's gaze flicked to her shirt where his hand was and noticed something that was not there the night before. It took her brain a moment to register what that thing was, her mouth dropped open in surprise and he seized the opportunity. He closed in on her and captured her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly at first but deepened the kiss when she sighed. He moved his body closer to hers and tilted her head back slightly, her jaw went slack and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as his tongue teased her.

He broke the kiss and pushed her pajama top off her shoulder just enough so he could press his lips to the sensitive skin where he necks met her shoulder. She squealed again when his lips met her skin. He chuckled but instead of breaking the kiss he nipped her lightly. She breathed in sharply as she felt his teeth sink into her skin. His name rolled off her tongue as he suckled her neck, he stopped abruptly and she frowned. His ears began to twitch and he cursed under his breath.

"Damn, that snake was fast!" he mumbled.

"What?" she questioned as her head cleared.

"It's nothing" he replied as he pecked her on the lips chastely and winked.

"Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back later to help you decorate in here." She blushed and tried to sink into her covers. After he disappeared she placed a finger to her lips and giggled. She decided enjoyed decorating with Tomoe and made it a point to have mistletoe on hand for every future holiday they might share.


End file.
